Vision naturally occurs in the context of voluntary information gathering movements involving the eyes, head, and hand. A central issue emerging from this is the nature of the brain's internal visual representations that direct this ongoing behavior. In this grant I propose to examine aspects of visual processing that arise when vision is considered in its normal behavioral context. The experiments examine the extent to which elemental visual representations are computed moment by moment explicitly for the immediate task, and the extent to which a more general purpose visual representation is maintained and updated as the observer moves within a scene. In addition we will gather new data on the characteristics of naturally occurring eye, head, and hand movements and their spatial and temporal coordination. Our objective is to understand the demands placed on the visual system by natural behavior and the nature of the representations that are required for visually guided tasks. Most of the experiments are embedded within a simple visuo-motor task which is representative of a range of natural visual performance but has a loose trial-like structure and is constrained enough to allow controlled experimental manipulation. One group of experiments are aimed at defining the nature of the visual information which is retained across saccadic eye movements, whether it is limited strictly by the current task, or more generally by the spatial region attended, or whether some more global aspects of the unattended portions of the scene are also preserved. Another group of experiments use new technology to monitor eye, head, and hand movements in an unrestrained observer and investigates the characteristics of naturally occurring eye and head movements and how they are spatially coordinated.